stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Vol 4 103
Steph: "I've just been letting this stuff fester inside me for years. It's easier not to look at - SWEET MOMMA CHRISTMAS!" Robin discovers the secret of the woman claiming to be Nocturna, but he may be too late to save Spoiler. Flames are rushing through "Nocturna's" apartment, and in trying to rescue the femme fatale, Spoiler has fallen under her controlling spell! Summary of Stephness: Tim goes to the elevator to bring Steph some chicken soup. Cole gives Tim a tape of Natalia Mitternacht's singing and apologizes for forgetting the note, emphasizing that he really did have a lapse in memory and didn't do it on purpose. This makes Tim realize Cole has a crush on Steph, and he sarcastically asks if they should duel at sunset before leaving. Steph is grateful for the soup, saying Tim really needs the brownie points. Tim explains what happened and Steph is relieved. She lets Tim know about her troubles turning in Natalia's attacker at the police station, and then they listen to Tim's tape. Tim realizes the singing is terrible and wonders what he was thinking before. He's already ascertained there was no drugged water, so the pair are mystified as to why Natalia had such an effect on the crowd. Tim then expresses jealousy over Cole, which Steph finds cute, and she assures her beloved she has no interest in that creep. Tim is happy to find the soup cleared up her nose. Steph talks about how she used to play piano like Natalia, drumming her fingers on her leg as she does so. She claims they stopped because she couldn't afford it anymore. Tim moves in to kiss her, and Steph's protests he might catch her cold are quickly cut off by a make-out session. At night while Natalia sleeps on the floor above, the couple with diesel continue plotting. The next day, after a morning of meditation, Tim becomes Robin. On a hunch, he stuffs some modeling clay up his nose. Tim runs into Steph, and she believes from his stuffed nose that he got her cold. At one point, Dylan Arthur Prescott walks out of the building in question and Tim to follows while Spoiler continue to monitor Natalia. Robin monitors until the evening, confirming Prescott is asleep, and he finally returns to the opera to listen again to Natalia. Stephanie gets incredibly choked up at the singing, but Tim is unaffected thanks to the modeling clay up his nose. He pities his girlfriend for her sad feelings though, knowing they're real. Steph even tearfully confesses her love for him and insists on following Natalia. Steph follows Natalia and they both find her building has been set on fire by the suicidal couple. Natalia rushes inside for her files, and Steph rushes after the crazed woman. Natalia tries to lift her file cabinets, but fails, so Steph heaves them out the window for her as the building begins to collapse. A firefighter comes in, and Steph throws out a grappling hook so all three can escape. The firefighter declares, "You just saves us all, purple girl!" And Steph wonders, "What else did I save?" Other Formats/Collected In: Digital Comic Book Category:Appearances Category:Spoiler